Little Red Riding Hood
by regrets-collect93
Summary: "Little red riding hood I don't think little big girls should Go walking in these spooky old woods alone..." - A Klaroline Oneshot. AU


Hey there little red riding hood  
You sure are looking good  
You're everything a big bad wolf could want

Caroline was walking home from her friend's party, perfectly content with what she had just done. Tyler had been driving her up a wall for the past few weeks, and she finally knew why. His guilt was eating him alive! He had been with slutty Sophie this whole time, while still having the nerve to accuse her of trying to get back together with Matt. It was a ludicrous statement- everyone knew the Matt/Caroline ship had sailed long ago.

Strange things were happening in this town. Elena was distancing herself from everyone, and so was Bonnie. It seemed like every month something would happen to spike Tyler's anger, and she would normally be on the receiving end of it. She was hoping that since Dana wanted to throw a party, this would be the perfect opportunity to catch up on her socializing.

What a bust that had been. She caught Tyler screwing Sophie up against a tree; real classy! She took what she thought was a shortcut through the woods, but it ended up taking her in circles. It was beginning to get darker and darker, and the woods were creepy at night. She wrapped her arms around her, since the red hoodie she borrowed from Stefan wasn't doing a good job of keeping the October air from chilling her to the bone.

After walking for hours, and probably getting herself even more lost than she already was, she stopped to take a rest on a log. She had come to the party straight from her afterschool dance committee, so she had her backpack with her. The books were getting heavier and heavier. She sighed and admitted defeat- she was lost. At least the full moon gave her some light.

She heard a twig snap in the distance, and the hairs on her neck stood up. She twirled to see what it was, but nothing was there. She shook her head- the woods were making her paranoid. She decided it would be better not to risk staying out here all night, and stood to begin backtracking. She was a smart, independent woman. She could do this… _hopefully_.

She walked about ten feet in the direction she came from, before she heard heavy breathing behind her. There was a low growl, and she froze where she was. She slowly turned to see a black wolf standing behind her. It was snarling with saliva dripping from its teeth- its big, _sharp_ teeth. She shrieked and began running deeper into the woods- which probably wasn't the best idea.

She could hear the wolf behind her, and she knew it was catching up with her. She turned to see if it was behind her, and tripped over a root. She hit her head on a stone and she felt something warm dripping down the side of her face. She rolled over so that she was facing up, and she saw the wolf stalking her. It was almost as though it was smiling at her.

She threw her backpack at it, and hit it square in the nose. She took that opportunity to try and stand again, but the wolf caught her ankle. Its teeth were sinking into her flesh, and she cried out in pain. She was certain that this was the end. She would meet her end at the hands of an animal attack, just like so many others in this town.

She was silently saying her prayers when suddenly; the wolf was thrown off of her. It hit a tree yards away with a yelp, and Caroline frantically looked around while trying her best to stay conscious. It was proving impossible, and she could have sworn she saw a pair of blue eyes staring at her in concern as she blacked out.

What big eyes you have  
The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad  
Just to see that you don't get chased  
I think I oughta walk with you for a ways

* * *

**A/N; This was going to be a oneshot, but I think I need to make it a two/three-shot. I'm not quite sure yet. Anyway, there is a version of the song Little Red Riding Hood on Soundcloud, by Jade Bennett. I LOVE it! You should definitely check it out! Until next time! :D (Also, this is completely AU. I am not following the show.)**


End file.
